Head Case the Second Path
by waterfire98
Summary: This is if Beast Boy chose Starfire instead of Raven must read Head Case if you want it has the Raven path. Give thanks to simeon234 for the Idea. Rated T for now rating may go up go future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Head Case

New story people, let's see where it goes and I will be accepting flamers and story bashers. I own nothing people.

_**Roughly two years later after Tokyo and the final episode.**_

**Chapter 1**

"NO, there is no way, no how I'm doing that." Beast Boy says with a look of dread "What makes you think I'm the best choice, can't we just have Cyborg infiltrate them again." The titans have recently discovered that Brother Blood has rebuilt his school for criminals and has extended it to college courses because of many defeats of the high 5 (douche). They want Beast Boy to take this college course under cover.

"You know as well as the rest of us that he will be on the lookout for Cyborg." Robin stated matter-o-factly

"Alright you got me there but why can't Raven, Star, or you do it."

Raven turns to Beast Boy from hear spot at the stove where her tea sat to boil to argue "Because brother Bloods powers effect my own, Star can't act or lie like you, and robins our leader."

'_You only say that because you'll miss your lil birdie eye candy_' but he would never say this to her so instead, Beast Boy faced Raven "You make being leader sound like it's a hard thing to do. Hell I remember it being pretty damn easy with the way my ragtag team busted in on the Brother Hood of Evil."

Grabbing Beast Boy by the shoulders and with a stern look Robin replies "Beast Boy this isn't a debate you're the only one who isn't affected by bloods power like the rest of us yes it still affects you but to a lesser degree and we only have a month before you start. So stop your whining and do this for the greater good!" Robin exclaimed shaking Beast Boy towards the end

Swatting Robin's hands away the elfish titan replies "Okay assuming I agree to this plan, how are you gonna disguise me if Cy hasn't fixed those holo-rings yet."

Heavy footsteps emerge behind Beast Boy in the common room. "Got ya covered string bean, remember those test we were doing last week on your powers and blood samples" Beast Boy nodded "Yeah, well turns out you can use partial amount of your powers in your human form."

A smile spreads over the changelings face. "Really!? Which ones?"

"Well from what my scanners tell us you can use your chameleon powers to change your skin color, and some of your more mammal based powers to lengthen and grow your hair, you know like a beard or somethin' in short you could look like a civilian if want to, Try it out and see if my theories right." Cyborg says giving his figurative little brother a thumbs up and pat on the back.

Letting what his best friend said sink in the changeling can only think that he will never have to see himself as some Christmas reject. "Alright Cy, but let's head to the mall first I'm gonna need some new threads for the look I have in mind and let's make a side trip to Tech if you know what I mean."

Robin glares at the green teen and with a stern voice "What do you mean Beast Boy?" Robin has been suspicious of Beast Boy smoking illegal narcotics (you know marijuana) for months now but has not found any evidence to hold his theory. Sure he could probably ask and get a straight answer from him but he wants to give his friend the benefit of the doubt.

"Uh… What I meant was… ummm you see the thing is"

Just then Starfire bursts into the room with silkie in her arms covered in bubbles, apparently she was giving him a bath, and grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous "I heard someone mention the mall of shopping and I wish to partake in this quest." '_Thank you Starfire!_' Beast Boy exclaims in his thoughts

"Please friends might I inquire who is making this journey."

Everyone froze sensing one of the golden beauties infamous hugs coming. Robin, Raven, and Cyborg gave knowing glances to each other while Beast Boy turned to everyone and with eyes pleading they don't do what he thinks they're gonna do. On queue everyone pointed at the changeling.

*Glomp* "Friend Beast Boy you must allow me on the excursion to the mall of shopping .PLEASE!" obviously she dropped silkie before hugging the changeling.

Even though Raven knew what was going to happen to Beast Boy she still felt guilty, and a tiny bit jealous though she would never admit it openly she had developed a crush on the resident changeling. Not sure when it happened but she realized it did she tried so hard to deny it but in the end she came to terms with it as her powers became more manageable. 'Okay Starfire hugs over let him go' Raven thought in a harsh tone

"If…you…let…me…breathe…you can…come"

"JOYIOUS" Starfire dropped Beast Boy to fly to her room to prepare to go to the 'mall of shopping'

"This is gonna be so fuckin fun" the green skinned titan said with a sly smirk. He really didn't mind cause lately he and Starfire have started to become closer to each other. But he doesn't know is that Starfire and Robin have been drifting apart for the last month with how she would watch as Robin would stare at Raven whenever she would enter the same room, sometimes when he slept he would mumble her name. Starfire feeling like the weight of the world was falling down would run to her room during these drama moments and would begin to cry. During one of these times Cyborg happened to be walking through the halls when an upset alien princess bumped into him he asked why she was crying so she told him about how Robin was acting lately. When her story was done the metal titan was beyond mad he was downright livid he wanted walk up to Robin and beat him repeatedly but Starfire was able to talk him out of it. So instead he told Starfire to find someone else while still dating Robin so when he found out she had moved on it strike his ego which would hurt him more than anything else.

That's exactly what she did but instead of looking for someone outside the tower she turned her sights to Beast Boy. When she thought about how Beast Boy was nice and forgiving to just about everybody and that he had given her the bomgorf silkie and his many other good qualities. She started talking to him more and has tried to play video games which wasn't too hard since Starfire had the highest score in all japan, and on rare occasions she would try tofu it wasn't as bad as Cyborg made it out to be but she still preferred real meat.

-A 20 min drive later-

After finding a parking space the three titans enter the mall

Beast Boy turns to the red headed titan "Okay Star listen we're only here to find a new wardrobe for my undercover mission in the hive okay nothing else so n- Holy Shit when did the new mega monkeys come out CY we gotta get it" Beast pushed his face into the window of a game store.

"Focus BB, we came for another reason." His metal best friend said while dragging him away from the game store window.

"Oh, yeah right forgot. hehe"

"Friend Beast Boy why did refer to the poo as holy"

*Facepalm* "it's just an expression Star. Alright guys where you wanna go first" _'Man she's been on earth for years and still doesn't get expressions well it's kinda cute in a weird way'_

"I don't know about you two but I'm heading to the parts store and see what I can get for my baby."

"So Star, where do you wanna go first?"

"I do not know friend Beast Boy you decide." After a moment of thinking Beast Boy decides to head to some random clothing store. "Let's try that one."

"Lead the way friend." '_How I hope friend Beast Boy will see me as more than just a friend soon_.' A moment after this thought Starfire starts to form a plan.

-5 clothing stores later-

Beast Boy Starfire walked out of the last store smiling and laughing.

"That was most invigorating friend and most funny when you did the prank on the person who spoke most rudely"

"hehe, yea that was pretty funny, just goes to show you not to mess with my friends"

"Thank you for your assistance Beast Boy." And Starfire leaned over and gave the elfish titan a peck on the cheek

Blushing Beast Boy responded "Hey, no problem Star. Well I think that's everything I need and Cy sent me a txt saying he had to run somewhere but he will be back. Do you wanna head over to the arcade or somthin" in reality Cyborg went to go see Tech for a bit of business

"That sounds like a splendid idea"

_**BACK AT THE TOWER**_

Raven was sitting in her room contemplating on all the fun Beast Boy must be having with Starfire. Raven knew that Robin had been ogling at her lately since his emotion of lust would sky rocket whenever the young empath entered the same room, she also knew that Starfire was losing interest in the Titan leader. This was a little unsettling for her as noticed how her Beast Boy was starting to spend more time with the flamed hair titan

'_What if she tries to take Beast Boy away from us' _asked timid not liking the idea of BB dating another.

"I doubt Starfire would have any interest in Gar in that way." Raven only uses his first name when talking to her emotions she felt that it was more intimate.

'_I wouldn't be so sure of that' _now it was knowledge's turn to speak up _'you've noticed lately how they have been spending their time together and the fact she has tried his tofu shows that she probably interested in him'_

_The braniacs right'_ said brave _'we have to fight for our man!'_

'Brave stop shouting your giving me a head ache" raven said exasperated by how all her emotions were acting.

After all the emoticlones calmed down one other spoke up '_How about you let me take over when Beast Boy returns and I shall tame the beast' _said ravens lust clad in a whine red cloak

"No. I couldn't do that at least not right now anyways. Any other ideas."

Knowledge spoke again "_How about we do like Starfire and do what he does here me out fist notice how he and Cyborg would spend hours on the roof and when they come back down they act loopy.'_

"Yea what's your point?"

_My point is we should go to the roof with them next time since we all know what he's doing_

"Robin would be mad at us if he ever found out"

_SO WHAT IF THE BOY BLUNDER FINDS OUT. WE ARE NOT TRYING TO IMPRESS HIM BUT OUR MATE' _rage roared while the rest her emotions agreed with the red cloaked one.

"Alright fine we'll do knowledge's plan since I only have a month before he leaves and won't see him for Azar knows when."

_**BACK AT THE MALL**_

"Okay Star Cy's on his way so we only have time to play one more game and I'll let you decide what we play" this was the opportunity she was waiting for shortly after walking into the arcade Starfire had spotted the DDR game while she and Beast Boy walked around playing other games, that Beast boy concurred with the new high score of all, was busy studying how the game worked and now her plan can finally be put to action.

"Beast Boy I would like to try this Dance Dance of Revolution if you don't mind" (yes I know what your all thinking no sane dude would play this game but it's a story so get over it.)

Beast Boy eyed the machine for a good moment then shrugged. "Sure Star, whatever you want"

Beast Boy put in all the commands and told Starfire how to play assuming she didn't know and picked a random some after a couple of steps Stirefire 'accidentally' tripped over her legs and landed in Beast Boy's arms facing him. He could feel Starfire bounteous breasts against his chest.

"Uhh. You okay star."

"Yes friend I am unharmed." Starfire said leaning ever so slowly towards Beast Boy.

Looking into Starfire's eyes Beast Bot felt a himself absently being attracted to her as well _'What am I doing this is Robin's girl so why am I leaning towards her like this'_ now their faces were just inches

Now centimeters

Then finally Beast Boy…

**End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

_Looking into Starfire's eyes Beast Bot felt a himself absently being attracted to her as well 'What am I doing this is Robin's girl so why am I leaning towards her like this' now their faces were just inches_

_Now centimeters_

_Then finally Beast Boy…_

To say Beast Boy was shocked that he accepted the kiss was an understatement. Even though he was shocked he did not let it show in the kiss he was sharing with the golden goddess. The world around them was no longer there, it was as if universe just circled around the Buoyant Couple.

Oh yay, oxygen could be a cold mistress for a couple sharing their first kiss. "Wow, Star. What was that for?"

She simply looked down into his green orbs as she answered. "Truth be told friend Beast Boy I have harbored feeling for you for a short time now."

"What are you talking about Star? Aren't you dating Robin?" The changeling asked in bewilderment.

Starfire proceeded to tell Beast Boy about her failing relationship with the Boy Wonder and new feelings for the green changeling.

"Wow. That's heavy. One question though. Why me of all people?"

"Because friend, you are the one that has helped me most next to Robin. You have made me feel not so out of place on you world."

"Oh" was all that Beast Boy could say taking in all this new information.

"Starfire BB common it's time to get back to the tower." Both titans could suddenly hear Cyborg calling for them.

The drive back to the tower was a silent one apparently Cyborg did not have enough money to buy what he and Beast Boy needed to get rid of their stress. Actually it wasn't all that quite Beast Boy told Cyborg what had happened between him and Starfire, Cyborg had to keep himself from roaring with laughter at what he was told.

_**Meanwhile at the Tower**_

Raven was sitting in her room contemplating on all the fun Beast Boy must be having with Starfire. Raven knew that Robin had been ogling at her lately since his emotion of lust would sky rocket whenever the young empath entered the same room, she also knew that Starfire was losing interest in the Titan leader. This was a little unsettling for her as noticed how her Beast Boy was starting to spend more time with the flamed hair titan

'_What if she tries to take Beast Boy away from us' _asked timid not liking the idea of BB dating another.

"I doubt Starfire would have any interest in Gar in that way." Raven only uses his first name when talking to her emotions she felt that it was more intimate.

'_I wouldn't be so sure of that' _now it was knowledge's turn to speak up _'you've noticed lately how they have been spending their time together and the fact she has tried his tofu shows that she probably interested in him'_

_The braniacs right'_ said brave _'we have to fight for our man!'_

'Brave stop shouting your giving me a head ache" raven said exasperated by how all her emotions were acting.

After all the emoticlones calmed down one other spoke up '_How about you let me take over when Beast Boy returns and I shall tame the beast' _said ravens lust clad in a whine red cloak

"No. I couldn't do that, at least not right now anyways. Any other ideas?"

Knowledge spoke again "_How about we do like Starfire and do what he does here me out fist notice how he and Cyborg would spend hours on the roof and when they come back down they act loopy.'_

"Yea what's your point?"

_My point is we should go to the roof with them next time since we all know what he's doing_

"Robin would be mad at us if he ever found out"

_SO WHAT IF THE BOY BLUNDER FINDS OUT. WE ARE NOT TRYING TO IMPRESS HIM BUT OUR MATE' _rage roared while the rest her emotions agreed with the red cloaked one.

"Alright fine we'll do knowledge's plan since I only have a month before he leaves and won't see him for Azar knows when."

Cyborg was the first to enter the common room looking a bit upset and quickly headed to the crescent shaped couch and started up his fighting game to let off some steam. Robin witnessed Cyborg enter the room from the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Cyborg, How was the mall?" asked the Boy Wonder.

"It was okay in a manner of speaking just ask Starfire." Cyborg had a smirk on his lips but his attention never left the game in front of him.

"Okay?" Robin said a bit confused at his friends behavior, Then the automatic doors opened again and in walked Beast Boy and Starfire hand in hand. Robin stared wide eyed at the interlaced fingers. Coming back to his senses Robin marched over to the new couple and pulled their hands apart then looked towards Beast Boy.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND BEAST BOY!?" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs as his face became as red as his shirt.

Beast Boy looked at Robin as if he had a third eye in the middle of his forehead. The changeling tilted his head to the side as one ear fell and the other stayed in place. "Umm, Dude Starfire doesn't want to be your girlfriend anymore she wants to be mine."

"What are you talking about!? There is no way that is possible!" Robin said through clenched teeth. Starfire placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Friend Robin, Boyfriend Beast Boy is correct I do not wish to be your girlfriend anymore. For someone else seems to have 'caught your eye' as you earthlings say."

Robin was in such a state of shock that he all around everything went black.

_**To be continued.**_

_**Idea for a cross over if anyone wants it DBZ x Teen Titans.**_

_**BB winds up in the DBZ universe because of a wish from Piccolo wanting an apprentice that could surpass any Sayin Super or other wise. If you want it PM me I might have more detail that should be in it.**_


End file.
